


Sassy girl, special girl

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kissing, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: You and Steve are out on a mission that turns wary really fast. It takes you getting injured for Steve to finally take a step forward and say how he feels.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Sassy girl, special girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i wrote for Tumblr that i'm transfering here as well. It's pretty basic but i started it of off a prompt from tumblr. I kind of ignored it at some point and started writing freely out of inspiration and this came to life. It still follows the prompt though so I really hope it turned out good because I feel really insecure about my writing. I would also like to point that English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own. Well, enjoy <3  
> propmt: “for once…..I was right”

It was you and Steve this time. It was only a small recon mission, nothing too hard to deal with. Get in, get the information, get out. Easy as ever, or so you thought.

Not even five minutes after getting into the building things had gone to shit.

Steve had had a bad feeling about this ever since you had gotten to Cuba where a lone Hydra facility was located.

He wanted to call off the mission, or at least get backup, he wanted to call Bucky or Natasha and get a team here before going in, but you had stopped him.

" _We've got this, just like every other time_ " you had said with a smile, putting your suit on, zipping the front.

Steve had shaken his head, but dropped the subject, yet you suspected he was onto something, you wouldn't put it past him.

Now here you were, surrounded by Hydra agents, trying to fight your way through over a dozen of them with a gun, hand to hand combat and a very angry looking super soldier by your side.

He sent you a glare, seemingly more angry with you than the enemy, then took a fighting stance, ready to flung at the first person that went for him.

"Okay, okay, I get it Captain Angry, it's my fault, can you channel that anger toward the enemy and not me?" You asked tightly, dodging a punch headed for your face.

Steve and you had never been close, you didn't dislike or hate each other per se, but you could never seem to see eye to eye on things.

Ever since you joined the Avengers over a year and a half ago, you were in a bickering relationship with the team's leader. It was mostly for fun on your part but you could feel that Steve didn't appreciate it that much, but he would mostly brush it off, or strike back for the fun of it.

You were also a bit more reckless for his liking, you weren't one to keep your mouth shut and you never backed down from anything, especially Steve Rogers.

It was kind of hilarious seeing him all angry at you at times, he'd get this little crease right between his brows that would also furrow in frustration, his mouth would get in a full straight line, and his cheeks would reddened from the fuming of his dislike towards something you did or say.

Granted, you were a good damn team when it came to getting the job done. Steve partnered well with everyone as it seems, and you thought you'd be the exception at first, but fate had other plans.

You partnered incredibly well on the field, it was easy to move around one another and read what the other person was about to do.

You knew all of Steve's moves before he even made them, and the same counted for him. You could work with one another with ease and always seemed to find a way to silently communicate on working the right plan whatever the case scenario.

That's why maybe Steve was one of your favorites to do missions with. Job got done fast, there wasn't much talk needed and you never had to worry about watching your back, because he was the one doing it for you most of the time.

It's wasn't like you hated doing missions with Nat or even Tony, but it was easier with Steve in some kind of way that was hard for you to express. He knew your body language, to put it simply.

He knew what your mind was working on long before you even went through with what you had in mind, it was just easy.

It didn't help that the man was as built as a fucking tree if you were honest with yourself. You had gotten a glimpse or two of what goes under that suit, and boy was it something worth laying your eyes on.

You also never allowed yourself to think about Steve in that way, or anyone else on the team for that matter. He was a great partner on missions, and he was funny to bicker around with, and he was also maybe a friend, but that's all, and you were totally okay with that.

Sure you've had an innocent little thought here and there, but you had given up on relationships long ago, so everything you might have felt was long gone the same moment it had come.

Everything you did was either on a strictly professional level, or as one friend to another, if you were even friends to begin with.

When you looked back at Steve, he was handling five agents at once. You on your end were up against three. There were more coming, and the wheels started turning in your head.

"They know we are here." you yelled to Steve, which made him turn your way and give you a look before he dodged a knee headed for his abdomen and used his elbow to knock out one of the agents.

"Yeah I can see that" he remarked, he swung his shield and hit an agent square in the face.

You swung your fist in one of the agent's gut, trying to shake another one off your left side. When the first one hugged his middle in pain, you hit him in the head with the back of your gun, successfully knocking him out.

"Save your damn snarky remarks Rogers" you breathed out, finally getting a clear shot at one of the agents coming, and pulling the trigger, the bullet piercing right through his middle.

You were sure Steve was giving the back of your head a glare from across the room, but you didn't give one damn.

More agents were making their way over, you were able to count seven or eight from your place, but you knew there were probably more.

You heard the vibranium of Steve's shield clank against something, and you turned to see one of the agents with a taser in their hand, almost getting Steve in the chest.

Five agents surrounded you now, two in front, one behind and one on each side of you.

This mission was turning into one big shit show really fast, faster for your liking.

A part of you felt more than guilty now, because of what you told Steve. You were really starting to regret not listening to him now.

The trust that he had in you might slowly peel away after all that had happened ever since you had gotten in the premises.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around your middle, holding onto you with force. You tried to fight your way out of the grip on your middle, unsuccessfully. When another agent knocked the air out of you with a kick to the stomach you almost dropped your gun. Another kick landed on your wrist, this time really knocking it out of your grip.

Another hand fisted your hair, your head leaning back, a grunt escaping your throat. Steve turned your way at the sound, eyeing you with an expression you couldn't really read.

He straightened his posture, every agent around him long forgotten, his eyes focusing on you.

He sat like that for just a second before he tightened his shield and spoke.

"Let her go" he said through his teeth, making you lift a brow his way.

"Put the shield down" the agent holding your hair said, pulling your head back even more, making you flinch in pain.

Something cold pressed against the back of your head, the barrel of a gun if you had to guess.

Steve's eyes hardened even more, his jaw clenching violently, his lips pressed in a tight flat line.

It wasn't unusual for Steve to act like this when one of his teammates was caught in a hold, he got defensive and every plan of getting them out was swirling in his head. His mind worked fast forming a plan of attack in a way that would allow his partner to get out and carry on with the mission.

However, you had never seen him like this, he looked about ready to launch forward and kill every agent that had a hand on you in an instant. He almost looked like a wild animal set free from his cage.

His eyes seemed almost blank.

The barrel pressed harder against your head and your hair was yanked back again. Your feet twitched for just a second and so did Steve's hands.

You weren't afraid, not of the gun, not of the situation, and not of death. Risks came with the job, and it was a thing you've gotten over with a long time ago. You knew Steve would do what's necessary, so you weren't scared of how things would play out.

You felt unsettled, because this wasn't the scenario you pictured yourself giving your live in, but you quickly banished those thoughts.

_Steve's got this_

You repeated that over and over again as you watched the super soldier weight down his options.

You saw him tighten his hold on the shield even more as he looked up at you.

"Let her go, final warning" the words left his mouth in a slow growl. His lips twitched, as if trying to maintain its position.

"Put the shield down, final warning" the man holding your hair back growled back at Steve with force.

"Very well then" Steve straightened himself even more, head held high when his eyes locked with yours. You send him a questioning look as you saw him ease back a bit.

" _I hope you remember that night in Malta_ " he said to you and for a single moment you thought that he must be kidding. You were literally at gun point, with the end of the barrel pressed in your hair and he was hoping that you remembered something that didn't even happen, but then your mind caught up with it.

Ever since being partnered, both you and Steve found it necessary to have some kind of code to communicate with when you were send out on a mission together.

You had a lot of different types of codes for different occasions, words or sentences.

This particular one came to you after a mission similar to this when you were captured for a couple of days.

Steve had been able to send a distress signal just before you got captured. A rescue team consisting of Sam, Clint and Natasha had come to your rescue, but due to being moved out of the location it had taken them a few days to find you.

You were being separated, and repeatedly beaten so you had no idea if someone was even coming to rescue you, but when the door cracked open, and Clint waltzed in with Natasha on watch and Sam supporting Steve's weight against the wall outside, you knew that Steve was the one that had saved you both.

You had never been to Malta, but _Malta_ used in a sentence meant that there was someone on the way to you. The full sentence that Steve had just used meant that backup was already here and ready to get in on Steve's command.

You forced yourself to calm down, pulling a light smile on.

"Yeah, I do" you breathed out with ease, and a smirk started forming on Steve's lips.

"Good, _because I do too_ "

At that exact same moment, a bullet flew through the window behind Steve, shattering it to pieces, and shooting the man fisting your hair, right between the eyes.

Natasha and Sam emerged from down the hall, Natasha with her widow's bites charged, and Sam with a gun aimed forward.

You kicked back, releasing from the strong hold on your middle. Turning around you aimed a punch at the agent and struck him in the face. He lost his balance, taking a few steps back, falling to the floor. Two others launched at you with force.

A couple of seconds later another set of footsteps was heard, making you turn back for just a moment to spot Bucky making his way over.

"I didn't miss the party, did I?" He remarked, landing a punch with his metal arm at a nearby agent’s jaw.

"Right on time, Sargent" you teased and turned to continue on putting down the enemy.

You were able to retrieve your gun from the ground at some point, taking three more agents down. Sam and Natasha had a handful to deal with, and so did Steve and Bucky.

There was a mere number of agents left, most of them were either dead by now, knocked out, or fled the building at one point.

Natasha had just taken down two Hydra agents, when you aimed your gun forward, ready to take down one more headed for Bucky, when a pang of pain hit just below your ribcage.

Suddenly your legs were giving up on you, your breath coming in and our slower than normal. You leaned against a wall on your left, trying your best to stay upright for just a bit longer.

You looked up in the direction of the person closest to you, a certain super soldier.

"Steve" you breathed out.

You saw him turn towards you, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock. Your body gave out and you felt yourself going down, but your motionless body never hit the hard floor, instead it fell right in someone's hold. With your vision blurring out, you could make Steve's silhouette, one hand supporting your back, the other one on your hip, slowly lowering you down.

"Hey, Y/N don't fall asleep okay?" He said, lightly tapping your cheek. You felt pressure where the bullet had hit, Steve's hand pressing down on the wound.

"Not on that hard floor no, only on my comfy bed" you tried to laugh, but that only made the pain worse, making you cough as well.

"Stop being sassy **_for once_** " he said looking up at Natasha that was suddenly on his side, handling him some gauze to cover your wound with.

"Friday is autopilotting the quinjet here. It's around two minutes out" she said looking Steve and then you.

"That's not how I imagined dying" another cough escaped your throat, eyes being more unfocused now.

"Cut the bullshit, you aren't dying, not today, and not here" he cut you right off, as if the words scared him, as if seeing you talking like that unsettled him.

Steve had seen enough dead in his life, one more wouldn't matter much now would it? Wrong, it would, and it would affect him too.

The truth was, Steve Rogers was a damn moron, that couldn't save his life around you, even if he wanted to. He liked you, he liked you a lot, he trusted you, but most of all he respected you, and that was something that spoke on its own. People thought earning Captain America's respect was hard, but no, what was harder was earning Steve Rogers' respect, and you had that, you've had it since the beginning. You were something else in Steve's book, an enigma.

You challenged him in a way no one else had, not Natasha, not Peggy, not Bucky.

There was something about the way you spoke to him, not like he was a leader, an Avenger, or a national figure, he was just...himself. You teased him about a lot of things, being Cap, being old, being grumpy, but underneath you saw Steve as a person, not as a fighter, not as a WW2 veteran, just Steve, and that meant something to him, it meant a lot to him.

He kept quiet though, having something outside of the world you were all living in felt terrifying, unreal. It takes something to take that fear and make it seem real, thank God it didn't take longer.

Steve knew that now, no more waiting, not after today.

You were in between consciousness, all you saw were shadows, then you felt yourself being lifted by someone, Steve if your mind wasn't playing tricks on you.

"Hey, hey Y/N keep your eyes open, come on just a bit more" he urged you, but you couldn't, everything felt light, except your eyelids.

"M'tired" you barely mumbled but Steve was still able to pick it up.

"I know pretty girl, I know, just don't close your eyes m'okay?" He cooed to you, and if your mind was working properly you might have made some witty remark about being called pretty, or send your mind wonder for a second but you couldn't. You were out of it.

"Can't..." you mumbled before you lost consciousness in Steve's arms.

* * *

Steve was sat outside of the medical wing in the Compound. He had taken a quick shower and changed out of his uniform and was waiting for Doctor Cho to inform him of your condition.

You were in and out of consciousness on the way to New York, and had lost some blood in the process, but other than that, they said you'd be fine once the bullet is out.

There was really no need for Steve to sit there and wait, he could go rest after the day you've had, but he didn't want to. He wanted to make sure you were really okay first.

The sound of light footsteps pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see doctor Cho making her way over to him, hands in her medical coat pockets.

"Hey how is she?" He asked getting up from the seat he had taken a bit earlier.

"She is okay and stable. I told you there was nothing to worry about. We took the bullet out and stitched her up. We are currently making a blood transfusion, she lost quite a bit on the way and while we were operating, but other than that she is fine. She will be as good as new in the next week, maybe two. She just has to take it easy at first" she smiled and patted Steve's arm.

He breathed a sigh in relief, he knew there was nothing serious, yet he couldn't help but worry.

"Is she awake?" He asked motioning to the hall behind the petite woman

"Not right now, but she will be any minute now. You can go in if you want. Down the hall, turn left, third door to the right" she said and pattern his arm again before excusing herself and leaving him alone.

He made his way over to the room, giving the lightest of knocks before opening the door.

You were lying on the bed, a hospital gown on and a thin blanket pulled to bellow your chest. There was a nasty gash on your arm and a light bruise on your cheek, but other than that you looked okay.

He took a chair from across the room and sat it next to the bed, seating on it.

He sat there for a couple minutes wondering what to do, what he was going here.

Was he ready to talk to you, tell you about his little liking towards you, he wasn't actually sure now.

He hadn't lost you, thank God, but with the risks that come with the job, he might have, or might in the future. Would he be okay with something happening, and you not knowing that he cared? That he cared a great deal about you? He wouldn't, because he kind of wanted you to know.

He liked to bicker with you, he liked missions with you, but you weren't that close for some reason, and Steve wanted you to be. He wanted you to know that he didn't dislike you because of your teasing, quite the opposite actually.

His thoughts were interrupted by your small voice filling the room.

"Hi Gramps" you said, eyes half closed.

Steve chuckled and leaned forward in his chair.

"Hey there sassy girl" he said reaching forward, taking your hand in his without a second thought.

You felt light, but you remembered everything. Cuba, the mission, being held back, the Malta code, Nat, Sam and Bucky, being shot, but you also remembered being called a certain something by the super soldier that was currently holding your right hand.

"How long was I out?" You asked unsure.

"A couple of hours"

You gave him a little squeeze that was barely there, looking down at your hand in his.

"What's that about?" You asked tilting your head to the side, gusting to your hands.

He looked down as well, moving his thumb over the back of your hand, the looking back up at you.

"It feels right" he said matter-of-factly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it now?" You asked back teasingly, trying to sit up a bit. Steve got up from his chair and reached to pull the pillow up a bit, then helped you sit up.

He sat back down and nodded to answer your question, reaching for your hand again.

"How come?" You asked again, more serious this time. As far as you knew, you and Steve were barely friends, teammates who bickered a lot, and to hear that holding your hand felt right to him, had you taken aback.

He sat there thinking for a second before he spoke again.

"Do you remember what you told me when you got shot?" He asked more serious than ever now, making you track your brain.

"A bit, why?"

He looked at you, an emotion evident in his eyes, one you couldn't read that well. Sadness? Lost? Hurt?

"You told me that that's not how you imagined you will die." he said serious, the hurt now evident in his eyes.

You huffed a laugh, wincing at the light pain in your abdomen. Sure you said it, but you only meant it as a joke, you weren't serious.

"God Steve, it was a joke" you said seriously.

"Not to me it wasn't" he said right back, giving your hand another squeeze, bowing his head a bit.

"What are you implying here?" You asked annoyed, yet unsure. What was he trying to say? What did he mean? Surely it was just the leader in him that was going to lecture you about being stupid, and not careful, that death wasn't something you joke about.

He took a deep breath and sighed, lifting his head and looking you right in the eyes again. His held sadness once more, but a hint of fear too.

"I can't believe it took seeing you bleeding out in my arms for me to finally decide to tell you" he tilted his head to side, looking around for a second.

You were still confused, a questioning look on your face. Surely he didn't mean what you thought he meant, right?

"Tell me what Steve?" You whispered, your voice barely audible, thank God for Steve's super hearing otherwise he wouldn't have heard you at all.

He took another deep breath, bringing his other hand to take your in his too, and looked you in eyes with a wary smile.

"You are one of the most stubborn, reckless and fierce women I've seen in my whole life, one of the very few. You are strong and intelligent, bright and kindhearted. You aren't afraid to stand up to anyone, you aren't afraid to disobey my orders, putting yourself in danger for the sake of other. You are an enigma, but I guess that's what makes you special." He paused to take a breath, looking your face over than continuing.

"I started respecting you the moment I saw you take down that gang in Puerto Rico alongside Natasha and Clint. I trust you with my whole, and I always thought you were someone special to me, I guess **_I was right_** " he finished, cheeks red, eyes small and the look on his face made it hard for you to breath.

He looked like he had just revealed the biggest secret he has been keeping, he looked relieved. Your eyes were a bit unfocused, slightly wet, but you would blame that on the anaesthesia.

"And what are you trying to say?" You asked, voice small, your lips twitching.

"I'm saying that I like you Y/N, I really, really like you" he said, boylish smile spreading on his face, eyes lighting up.

Your own lips curled in a sheepish smile, face lighting up. Well would you look at that, Steve Rogers liked you, he really liked you.

He liked you as an individual, as someone more than a friend, partner, teammate. He liked you for what you were, and that was, that way nice. Steve liked you. Your mind continued to repeat that for a few seconds before you looked back at him, still smiling at you.

"So you like me huh?" You seemed to stick to questions, teasing him like always, just to see his reaction.

"I do pretty girl, I do like you, a lot actually" his smile only grew bigger if that was even possible. You sat up just a bit more looking him over.

"How about you show me Rogers" you teased again, but in a serious way, waiting for him to move.

He stood from his chair, sitting beside you on the bed.

"Okay" he breathed out, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. The kiss started slow and gentle, his lips were soft against yours, a warmth radiating from them. They moved gently for a couple of moments then his tongue brushed your lower lip, and you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. One of his hands was sat atop your right thigh, while the other made its way over to the side of your head, tilting it a bit upward, and settling it on your cheek. Your right hand was under his on your thigh, with your left on the back of his neck, lightly pulling at the hair at the base.

With your tongues in sync, mouths pressed together, hands together, holding one another, you felt content and comfortable, way more than you would have been had it been someone else you were kissing now.

With a nib at your lower lip, he pulled away, pressing three last small kisses before he pulled for good, forehead pressing against yours.

You both stood like that for a while, trying to catch your breath, relishing in each other's warmth and comfort. Your eyes were closed, but you could feel Steve leaning back a bit, and when you opened them, he was looking at you, a content look on his face, lips swollen but still curled up in that beautiful smile you liked.

"Go on a date with me" he said to you, taking your hand from your tight again, kissing your knuckles, while the other still half your cheek.

You looked him right in the eyes, ready to melt under his gaze.

"Yeah, okay" you breathed out and leaned in pressing your lips to his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
